Hengroen
by BradleyLovesColin
Summary: What happens when Arthur ventures down to the stables? WARNING: CONTAINS BEASTILAITY


**Hello everyone, before we begin I'd like to warn you about the nature of this story, this is merely a glimpse into the darker side of the Merlin fandom. I fully understand if you do not wish to read this story, I just wish to bring a new side of fan fiction into play, thank you for your time.**

For Arthur Pendragon, life was never straight forward, as a young Prince he was expected to maintain a certain elegance and sophistication every minute of every day, the pressure to always be wary of his father's presence and how he perceived himself was relentless, after all, the royal family had a reputation to uphold, but behind closed doors, life for the Pendragons, was much darker, much scarier, and very, very twisted.

Among the nobles of Albion, the Pendragons had a reputation for being notoriously sexual, for centuries they had hosted sex parties for the higher in society, the men in particular were notorious in their sexual endeavors, it had become a regular occurrence for the young Prince to walk in on his father shamelessly shagging someone fair maiden or nobleman into the mattress, throne, and even bathtub on occasion. But Arthur was sheltered from the darker side to the Pendragon name, that was until one night when he was 18.

Arthur had wanted to speak to his father after dinner but had found his father's chambers empty, puzzled, Arthur went in search for the King and eventually came across the stables, being after dark, he wasn't supposed to be out, but Arthur figured the entire kingdom was practically his anyway, but what Arthur witnessed next startled him immensely.

There, at the end of the stables, was Uther, the King of Camelot, being violently fucked by a horse. Arthur was filled with so many emotions; every second became a blur and the sounds of Uther moaning whilst the horse, stood on his back legs, was penetrating his father's backside. Arthur was so confused, disgusted, shocked, aroused. Not being seen, Arthur ran, ran faster than ever before to his chambers, and slammed the door and locked it before jumping into bed. He didn't know what to think, he'd just seen his own father engaging in sexual intercourse with a horse, how on earth was he supposed to have seen it coming? How long had Uther being doing this? Why did Uther enjoy it? But more importantly, why had Arthur been so aroused by it? Hiding under the covers, Arthur felt a mix of disgust and satisfaction, as he dipped his hands under his breeches and began to violently masturbate.

The next day, Arthur had been plagued with visions in the night of what he had witnessed, his father completely naked bent over a hay bale moaning in pleasure with a black stallion behind him, ploughing its enormous cock into his father's hole. Arthur had been rock hard all night and even in the morning, he couldn't remove the ideas forming in his head, Arthur wondered what it felt like, having such a huge cock inside you, having a horse balance on top of a hay bale on top of you, having him tower over you. Arthur was familiar with gay sex between males, he'd caught his father doing it enough times, but with an animal, he couldn't fathom it, but he wanted to try it, and he was determined he would.

That evening, Arthur has ventured down to the stables, stealing the key from the less than able minded stable boy, standing in the stables with 8 or so horses, Arthur looked at them all, so tall and proud, full of grace and elegance, just like a Prince should be. Arthur looked at his own horse, Hengroen; Uther had given him to Arthur as a 16th birthday present, Arthur had been over the moon, a tall brown stallion with dark brown eyes and a soft mane, Arthur loved him dearly. Arthur began to get nervous and his breathing deepened, as he slowly approached Hengroen he gently stroked him to sooth him, as Arthur's small, soft hands traveled down the stallion's back he eventually reached his rump, Arthur stopped, he stood there, and began to slowly sink to his feet, he breathed, he gazed up, a blonde lock in his eyes, he looked up almost in amazement at Hengroen's genitals. His dark rounded balls, smooth and shiny, and his dick, not very big at that moment but Arthur could tell it was very thick.

Arthur looked at Hengroen's dick, he slowly placed his right hand on Hengroen's balls and stroked them, he heard the horse whiny in approval, Arthur kept stroking and feeling Hengroen's balls before slowly ghosting over his brown cock. Arthur was startled when Hengroen began to get aroused, Arthur was amazed, the horse's cock just didn't stop growing, Arthur had watched his own cock harden before but it never went this big, with Hengroen standing there with an enormous erection and what Arthur assumed were cum filled balls, Arthur reached out and stroked Hengroen's huge cock. He was immediately aroused, the feeling of it, so long and warm, Arthur kept running his hand up and down the shaft until his hand came to the engorged head, Arthur was surprised when he found it was moist, he vaguely remembered reading one of Gaius's books that said that there was this thing called precum that came out before cum did. Arthur figured it was the same with horses and let the clear, sticky liquid coat his hand before bringing his hand to his face and sniffing it, it was musty, and smelt a lot like his hand when he had just masturbated, Arthur, moving purely on impulse, licked all of the liquid off his hand and swallowed the lot. It tasted amazing; he couldn't imagine what the real thing would taste like. He swirled his fingers around in his mouth and pulled them out with a pop, Arthur looked down, he was hard as a rock, he quickly stood back and removed his clothes quickly before resuming to stroke Hengroen's large cock, quicker and quick Arthur began to jerk his own horse off, using both hands he rubbed the huge cock in front of him, feeling it all over and licking his lips, after what felt like years to Arthur he quickly aimed the long cock at his face and opened his mouth letting Hengroen's cum completely cover his face. Arthur knelt there, horse cum dripping from his face, he licked it all up, as much as he could, he couldn't believe how amazing it was, the taste, the smell, he looked down and noticed how the cum dripped onto his own hard on, he began to pump his dick faster and faster without stopping until he came with a shout, his cum going everywhere, even on his face, tired and cum covered, Arthur lied down on the hay with a smile on his face in a total state of euphoria.

Whilst a teenage Arthur lay in the stables, absentmindedly massaging horse and royal semen into his body, Uther stood quietly at the stable doors, breathless and holding his erection, which was now dripping with cum, Uther smiled at the sight before him and what he had just witnessed, before retiring to bed simply uttered "That's my boy".


End file.
